


Drunken Jaegers

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They boys loose a drunken card game and Mama Gkika and her girls have some fun, and make a profit, at their expense.<br/>Based on the drawing by Damaiuo http://www.y-gallery.net/view/986113/<br/>*All Characters Belong To The Creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Jaegers

Dimo stared bleary eyed at the ceiling as his ass was pounded into, his spent cock twitching every so often. He glanced over at Maxim and saw that his brother was faring a little better, his hips were being held up so the monster fucking him could go as deep as possible. Maxim looked in heaven. Minutes later it was a completely different story when his overly sensitive cock was grabbed. 

“Not dere! Please, don’t, arghhhhh.” He moaned, trying to close his legs and get away from the intense feeling. 

Hearing a yelp he turned his head the other way and watched as another Jaeger gave Oggie a blowjob, Oggie grabbing his hair and looking hungrily at him. The monster spit him out and then, dodging the razor sharp claws, pulled Oggie’s trousers down and pushed in, Oggie swearing in protest. Dimo laughed softly to himself, Oggie had gotten them into this situation and was now getting to experience what they were going through.  
“B-But, Mama!”  
“Quiet, leedle vone, Hy only promised de LAZT Jaegerkin wouldn’t fuck hyu, not dis one.”  
Oggie folded his arms and pouted; he hated taking it in the ass. 

Whatcha gonna do with a drunken jaeger? x3 times  
Run away when he wakes up early in the morning!

Put him on the table and fuck him untill he is sober! x 3 times  
Run away when he wakes up early in the morning!

Replace his hat with a broken bucket! x 3 times  
Run away when he wakes up early in the morning!

As the Jaeger pulled out of Dimo and staggered over to the bar, Mama walked over to him and stared down at his flushed and sweaty face.  
“Juzt vonce more.” She promised him, pushing the hair out of his face. “Dis time hyu tree can talk.”  
Dimo pondered what she meant as she walked away. 

He found out when she yelled for them to get on all fours. Her gurlz came up behind them and when Maxim saw what was in their hands he groaned loudly.  
“Dey got dose beeg toyz.”  
“Dis iz de last time ve play cardz drunk.” Dimo declared as Oggie whimpered.  
All three spread their legs and braced themselves, blushing as their cheeks were parted and the girls giggled. In unison they pushed them in to the hilt. 

An hour later all three lay exhausted on the floor, Mama and the girls smirking at the sore and sweaty Jaegers.  
“Ve should do dat again,” Mama suggested, causing the boys to groan in unison. “Gurlz, help dem to dere room und clean dem up.” She walked off as the girls helped them up. 

Once cleaned and tucked into the bed they shared Maxim and Dimo glared at Oggie.  
“Hyu vill not be choosink de game vor lonk time!” Dimo hissed.  
“Und hy vill be zore vor lonk time!” Maxim moaned, to tired to be mad at Oggie for long.


End file.
